Stargate Atlantis Drabble Collection
by stella-pegasi
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles about Stargate Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Stargate Atlantis Drabbles**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K to K+

**Genres: **Various… (gen, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, humor, adventure/action)

**Word Count: **100 per drabble

**Spoilers: **Could vary…please check individual drabble.

**Warnings:** Could be anything (however, no non-con, no implied slash, no character deaths).

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, supporting characters, original characters.

**Summary:** Drabbles are short, by the time I wrote a summary for one, it would be as long as the drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** These are my first drabbles, ever. I am attempting to learn to be concise, and drabbles certainly fill the bill. For those of you who are not familiar with drabbles, they are short stories of exactly 100 words. Drabbles were created in England during the last reincarnation of Dr. Who in the 70's, and became a popular way of quickly writing fanfiction for the series. (By the way, I love the new Dr. Who…don't get me wrong, my favorite Doctor is David Tennant, but Matt Smith is adorable in the role.) Back to the subject, these drabbles are the result of a challenge on . This was fun, and I hope you will enjoy them. They certainly don't take long to read. The prompts from that challenge are below. I am going to play with drabbles, and in the future, will add a minimum of five new drabbles to this 'story' posting…new chapters as it were. These won't take you long to read, this note is a total of 270 words. Drabbles are tough.

I would like to issue a challenge to all of you who have been so kind to read my stories. Please send me a word or words, and I will write a SGA drabble using each word as a prompt, and post it here with the prompt credited. Once I have five completed, I will post them. The drabbles will follow the above guidelines. Come on…send me a word... (a reasonable word, please.), and include the character you would like the drabble to be about, or I will choose. Please...it will be fun! Make me work!

**

* * *

**

* * *

UOA April Prompt: Drabbles - Sunrise, Escape, Betrayal, Laughter, Love by stella_pegasi

**

* * *

**

Sunrise

_By stella_pegasi_

The sky was pale orange; the sun barely peeking over the horizon. He survived, proving to the planet's inhabitants that he was worthy of their respect. As leader of the visitors, responsibility fell to him to endure the night in the Valan, the hall of ancients, suspended by ropes above the fiery abyss.

Bowing to him, the priest of the Valan smiled and released his team from the iron cage imprisoning them. The priest extended the drawbridge, and they ran to him, gently releasing him from the rope bindings. Their elation illuminated by the golden glow of the rising sun.

**

* * *

**

Escape

_By stella_pegasi_

Circumvent one more guard, slip down the corridor, then he only needed to climb to the next level and freedom. He waited for the guard to round the corner, then stealthily traversed the length of the corridor. Only ten feet to go, and he would reach the staircase.

"Sheppard, there you are, why aren't you in your dress blues? Hurry up, didn't you come to Earth to accompany me to the physics banquet, after all I'm receiving the top award." Grasping Sheppard by the arm, McKay steered him toward his quarters.

Crap, Sheppard fumed; there goes the college football game.

**

* * *

**

Warning

(of a sort): Slight John/Teyla reference.

**Betrayal**

_By stella_pegasi_

There were times when she wondered if she had misinterpreted his feelings. Perhaps he did care for her as a woman, a lover, not merely as a friend and a teammate. She had wanted that very much, but concluded, he had not. However, that their relationship was now altered was obvious.

Conversations were polite, never reaching the warmth and closeness of before. The growing distance between them reflected in his expressive, green eyes. When he looked at her, she sensed he believed she had betrayed him, his friendship, and possibly, betrayed his love. Teyla knew she had only betrayed herself.

* * *

**Laughter**

_By stella_pegasi_

The rhythmic beeping of the monitors blended with the quiet, whispered voices surrounding him. This twilight existence was soothing, not quite alert enough to feel pain, but aware of the voices. He felt the city gently prodding him awake; he surrendered, his green eyes opened, staring into bright blue ones, then those of deep brown.

The voices became excited, asking questions, smiling, comforting him; he heard scolding, and all, save one soft voice, disappeared. Gentle hands offered a soothing touch, then he was alone with the ones who kept watch over him. Their quiet whispers became laughter, he was alive.

**

* * *

**

Love

_By stella_pegasi_

The worn photo had been with him for years, tucked in a billfold, in a flight suit pocket, hidden in the pages of an epic novel. It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his bed in the dark room, only the city lights providing illumination.

Each year, no matter his location, he waited for the clock to strike midnight, ushering in the new day; her day. His long fingers trailed along the edges of the photograph of a young, beautiful woman with glistening black hair and olive green eyes. Midnight came; with love, John whispered, "Happy Birthday, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Stargate Atlantis Drabbles**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K to K+

**Genres: **Various… (gen, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, humor, adventure/action)

**Word Count: **100 per drabble

**Spoilers: **Could vary…please check individual drabble.

**Warnings:** Could be anything (however, no non-con, no slash/implied slash, no character deaths).

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, supporting characters, original characters.

**Summary:** Drabbles are short, by the time I wrote a summary for one, it would be as long as the drabble!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:**

The drabbles posted are from a 100 Drabbles of Summer challenge in the charloft community on LiveJournal. There are 100 prompts, words, pictures, and author's choice. So far I have completed ten of the prompts, working on more. (The numbers indicate the prompt's place on the list; easier to keep track of this way.)

On the first drabble post, I asked that you send me a word (or words) and preferred character, and I will write a SGA drabble using each word as a prompt. I will then post it here with the prompt credited. I have received a couple so far, and those drabbles are included in this group.

Please…I love a challenge. Send me a word!

Enjoy…your summer, and the drabbles!

**100 Drabbles for Summer Part 1**

**1**. **Vacation**

He stood on a ridge, overlooking the crystal blue water of the loch near his family home. He remembered standing in that precise spot as a child. The breathtaking view of the moors in the late August sun, heather and thistle scattered across the rugged terrain, warmed his soul.

Two glorious weeks vacationing with his mum; pampered and fed, loved simply for who he was. The question was who was he? He had asked himself that question numerous times. Standing on the moor he knew; newborn eyes may be gazing upon Scotland, but the emotions were from Carson Beckett's heart.

Character: Carson Beckett  
Spoiler: Sunday; The Kindred Part I & II

**2. Fireworks**

Above him, volleys of color exploded like confetti, framed by the inky sky. Streaks of red, green, white, and gold shaped intricate designs in the firmament, and numerous concussive booms filled his senses. His earliest memories of watching fireworks were from the endless parties on his grandfather's estate. His step-grandmother clearly adored fireworks, and his grandfather indulged her every whimsy.

Sadness crept into him as the vibrant colors faded and booms muffled. Disembodied voices drifting toward him, "Major, he's waking up."

"Colonel Sheppard, hey; you tripped, struck your head on a rock."

Oh…those fireworks; he preferred his whimsical grandmother's.

Character: Colonel John Sheppard

Spoilers: None

**3. Camp**

In his mind, there was absolutely no redeeming value to this outdoor 'adventure'. Woods contained creepy, crawling things, eerie noises, wild animals; if anyone could explain how these things are fun, he would be surprised.

That anyone would be Atlantis' resident boy scout, Colonel John Sheppard. He had been impossible, since he envisioned the concept of 'summer camp' as a team building experience for the expedition members. Bright, cheerful, planning their demise; convinced they were going to have fun. Right.

He _would_ be with friends. Friends; he hadn't had friends before Atlantis. Maybe Sheppard was right, there could be fun.

Character: Dr. Rodney McKay

Spoilers: None

**4. Bug**

He abhorred bugs. Bugs created vile consequences. Life ending consequences, he had dealt with too often. Bugs were creepy, sinister.

The pretty green and purple bug crawled across the jumper console, nibbling on little bits of leaf scattered about. She had entered through the shattered windshield, carried on the tree branch that impaled his shoulder. The bug kept him company; keeping him alert and alive. When he and his unconscious teammates were rescued, the little bug watched as rescuers cut the branch from his shoulder, then scurried away; her work done.

Possibly, he contemplated; bugs weren't entirely vile, after all.

Character: Lt. Col. John Sheppard

Spoilers: No direct reference, inference of _38 Hours_ and _Conversion_.

**5. Wrath**

They had come through the Ancient Ring, three men and a woman. His people should have suspected these visitors were unworthy, but his people were fools. They were mesmerized by these newcomers. The women were smitten by three new men in their midst; his fellow warriors, fawning over the diminutive woman with copper hair.

With their talk of a unity among planets, these visitors from the ancient city dismantled the culture of his people. His leaders were turning from the warriors to talk of trade and learning. His anger raged within; these visitors would pay for their insolence. They would return.

Character: Original character

Spoilers: None

**6. Lust**

She enticed him; allowing him near enough to smell the spicy fragrance of her perfume. As his fingertips brushed the silky fabric of her sheer gown, she slipped away; delicate laughter wafting after her, taunting him. His heart began thumping faster from the passion consuming him.

He captured her; his large hand tenderly grasping her tiny wrist, drawing her close. He pressed her head against his chest, one hand tangled in her dark blond hair, his other hand gliding along her soft curves.

John awoke, distressed by the emptiness of Isabella's absence. Atlantis whispered she would be with him soon.

Character: Lt. Col. John Sheppard

Spoilers: Refers to original story _Another Life_ by _stella_pegasi_

**13. Temperance **

Cataclysm class taught him the four cardinal virtues. Temperance was the virtue of moderation, controlling the natural desire for the pleasures of the senses. He was never very religious; yet, the virtue of temperance made an impression on him. He had strived to temper his behavior; it was the rare time, he allowed himself the luxury of indulging his desires.

He picked up the bottle of scotch from the floor and drank, this time not bothering with the glass. Until he could get the faces of the two young Marines, who died senselessly, out of his mind, temperance be damned.

Character: Lt. Col. John Sheppard

Spoilers: None

**14. Charity**

His left arm pressed harder against the throat of the man he had been chasing for hours. Catching him proved difficult; the man was cunning, eluding him at every turn…until now. The cold steel muzzle of his P-14 pressed against the man's temple. His index finger lightly rubbed the smooth metal of the gun's trigger.

He wanted to pull the trigger. The man had murdered several people in the village, and seriously wounded three Marines, his Marines. He was feeling charitable; his men were alive. The villagers could have the satisfaction of bringing the killer to justice…this time.

Character: Lt. Col. John Sheppard

Spoilers: None

**76. Intrigued ****(Author's Choice)**

She intrigued him. At her whim, she caressed his consciousness with tendrils' of thoughts, tempting him with enticing, new things he could do with her. At times, she was like an innocent, young girl with a secret to share, restless to whisper her most intimate thoughts to him. Other times, her enormous power coursed throughout his body. Her raw energy consumed him, making him feel immensely powerful, overwhelming him.

He yearned for more. He desired engaging with her, felt her absence when he was apart from her. He craved her comforting thrum that softly vibrated within him. Atlantis intrigued him.

Character: Lt. Col. John Sheppard

Spoilers: None

Prompt: _Intrigued_ - Suggested by _JoaniexJony _from

**77. Interesting ****(Author's Choice)**

"You don't find this interesting, do you?"

"Of course, I do; I'm listening; continue…"

With a wary glare at Sheppard, Rodney picked up his story regarding a scientist he played a prank on when he was stationed in Russia.

Sheppard attempted to appear interested, but he truly wasn't; the minutia spewing from Rodney's mouth was annoying.

Looking at Ronon and Teyla, who were being attentive to Rodney, Sheppard realized what was most interesting was that the three of them may not care about the story, but they cared about the storyteller. To them, their friend, Dr. Rodney McKay, would always be interesting.

Character: Sheppard, McKay, Emmagan, Dex

Spoilers: None

Prompt: _Interesting_ - Suggested by _deblease_ from


End file.
